


hungry like the wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cannibalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is basically vore, shion snacks on shouma, there we go.  im not going to pretend there's enough plot to merit a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hungry like the wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is a couple years after Stride Gate. Shion is 18. Shouma is 22.
> 
> Also in megaten, to sustain demons, you need magnetite, which is commonly found in human and demon bodies.
> 
> No magic cause both of them are as vague on the demon stuff as this plot is.

 

Shion locks himself in his apartment for two weeks.

 _I'm really sick,_ he texts his friends.

 _Then go to a hospital_ , Chrono replies.

 _Bullshit,_ Tokoha adds.

They drop by, of course, but Shion manages to beat them down with single minded stubbornness and a promise to explain things later.

While they do put up a fight, when it comes down to it, they respect his decisions, no matter how stupid they think they are. There are packages of food left by his doorstep instead. Fresh fruit and vegetables, snacks, multiple course dinners, everything his heart could ever desire.

But, of course, not everyone is willing to give him space.

Shion wakes up to find Shinonome Shouma sitting on his couch, playing games on Shion’s tablet.

Shion closes his eyes and _breathes,_ hoping that this is just some hallucination. He pinches himself and opens his eyes again.

It hurts.

Shouma is still there.

Shion pinches himself again just to make sure.

It still hurts.

Goddammit.

“Why are you here?”

Shouma smiles enigmatically. “To help you out, of course.”

“Don't look at me like that,” he adds. “Your friends have been dropping off all these,” he says, pointing at a few covered dishes placed on the coffee table. “But they're not what you _need,_ are they?

“You,” Shion grits out, thinking of months of hunger pangs and cannibalistic dreams. “What do you know?”

“For one,” Shouma raises a finger. “I know that you're not as human as you used to be.”

“Are you-?“

“No,” he says. “I'm not but proof isn't hard to find once you know what you're looking for.”

“Anyways,” Shouma continues, pointing to himself. “I've come with an offer.”

“No.” Shion’s response is immediate.

“I'm surprised,” Shouma says, switching tactics. He stands up, inspecting the the bare walls. “I thought, that after everything that happened with the Kiba Corporation, you'd consider it. And this isn't a problem that just goes away.”

“Regardless of what you've done, I’m not going to make you-”

“You're not making me do anything,” Shouma interrupts. “This is for my own satisfaction.”

“Besides,” he continues, running a finger down a crack on the wall. “Would you rather end up attacking some person off the street? Or a friend of yours?”

Shion hesitates, running the options through his head, and after a minute, sighs and lowers his head.

“Fine,” he says. “But I’m not going to make this a regular thing. I’ll figure some other way.”

“But until then?”

Shion’s eyes narrow. “I’m not going to beg.” He lifts his chin, all traces of his former uneasiness gone.

Shouma grins. “That’s good. I wouldn’t have expected you to.”

Before Shion can reply Shouma begins stripping, slipping off his jacket then slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Shion makes a choking noise and Shouma turns to face him, an eyebrow raised.

“Did you want to eat my clothes too?”

“No,” Shion bites out. “Just hurry up.”

“Whatever you say, _Young Master_.”

Shouma makes quick work of the shirt right after, taking off his pants too for good measure, until he's standing in nothing but a pair of boxers.

Shion loosens his collar, feeling uncomfortable but unwilling to admit it.

“Sit down,” he says, gesturing to the nearby couch.

Shouma obeys wordlessly and Shion realizes, with growing horror, that a part of him is _into that._

He spends a minute, slowly breathing in and out, thinking unsexy thoughts (god he hates teenage hormones), lest this mandatory feeding session turn into something else entirely.

Shouma, as if sensing his dilemma, smirks. “Anytime you're ready,” he says, propping his feet up.

Shion doesn't remember moving.

One second he's standing by the table, mentally going over the process of plastic manufacturing, the next he's practically in Shouma’s lap, teeth scraping the skin of his neck.

This could be dangerous. To react instantly, to make it across the room this quickly, it seems like he really did need this.

Shion shifts the target from Shouma’s neck to his shoulder, he bites down, drawing a gasp from Shouma and quite a bit of blood.

Shion digs his teeth in as Shouma squirms, scraping off small chunks of flesh and swallowing, again and again.

He lifts his head after a while, not wanting to whittle him down to the bone, and shifts until his face is positioned a few inches above the hip bone.

Shion puts a hand on Shouma’s stomach, pushing down and holding him steady, as he tears into his side.

Somewhere along the line, Shouma’s hands entangle themselves in Shion’s hair, forcing him forwards, making him dig deeper and deeper.

(Shion thinks of biting those fingers straight off. Thinks of how they'll snap and crack underneath his teeth.)

And Shion slurps, gnaws, and chews until he's satisfied.

 

Shouma, himself, had lost consciousness by then, slumping further, his legs hanging off the couch.

Shion takes off his glasses, folding and setting them on a nearby table, then walks off in search of bandages.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry god. im sorry parents.


End file.
